


Пока он не уснёт

by Mephisto_in_Onyx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephisto_in_Onyx/pseuds/Mephisto_in_Onyx
Summary: Лея окончательно решает проблему Кайло Рена.
Kudos: 2





	Пока он не уснёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [back to sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696559) by Anonymous. 



— Мама!.. — кричит он, пронзительно и отчаянно, глаза темны от ужаса и дики, он весь помят, как ребёнок после кошмара. Бену всегда снились плохие сны — неудивительно, учитывая его чувствительность и жизнь среди ветеранов войны. Лея закрывает глаза при мысли о сотне бессонных ночей, когда они с Ханом просыпались от его мучительных, режущих воплей. Их сын страдал отголосками злодеяний, для которых ему не хватало слов. 

Её рука у него над грудью, пальцы растопырены, скудные дюймы пространства между ними звенят напряжением Силы. 

Хан всегда лучше умел успокаивать Бена, пока он не уснёт — растирал его плечи и рассказывал страшные истории о драках в кантинах, нелегальных гонках и шахтах Кесселя, где добывали пряности. Несмотря ни на что, она улыбается, вспоминая, как его юное лицо менялось в эти мгновения, как после возмущённых всхлипов сохли слёзы и он терялся в рассказах Хана; как боролся со сном, потому что хотел дослушать историю до конца. В конце концов он всегда ускользал в дремоту, прильнув к отцовской груди; лицо становилось расслабленным и невинным. Они несли его назад в постель. То были лучшие мгновения их жизни, думает Лея — они жили в стрессе, не высыпались, их преследовали кошмары, но объединяла любовь. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо, я могу... — молит Кайло Рен, захлёбываясь слезами. Что-то переворачивается у неё внутри. Горький узел, который она так долго носила, плотные наслоения сожалений и чувства вины. Столько жизней, утраченных из-за предательства Бена — а ведь она могла бы остановить его. И вот теперь её муж. Его утрата — словно потеря конечности, слабое, но постоянное чувство его присутствия, которое у неё было почти с момента их встречи, какие бы расстояния ни пролегли между ними. Она не понимала, что это, пока Люк не объяснил ей про отца, про Силу, все эти ощущения, что всегда были с ней, в которых она не отдавала себе отчёт. 

То, что она делает, в принципе невозможно. Её политические и стратегические навыки всегда были полезнее, и она не могла отлучиться надолго, чтобы следовать пути джедая. В любом случае не осталось никого, кто мог бы её обучить. Её сын, её милый мальчик всегда был сильнее. И тем не менее Кайло не может её одолеть. Он в ужасе, по щекам у него текут злые слёзы. 

— Не надо, — сипит он, — пожалуйста... 

— Мы оба знаем, что это неправда, — шепчет она, поглаживая его скулу большим пальцем. 

Вспышка гнева — и он сглатывает, закрывает глаза. Грудь разрывается беззвучными рыданиями под давлением её воли на рёбра. 

— Мамочка... — выдыхает он снова, открыто, с готовностью и мольбой. Сын, о, её сын. Она не знает, как делать такие вещи, но это ещё никогда не имело значения. С дрожащим вздохом она сжимает руку в кулак. Слёзы текут по её лицу, когда Бен хватает ртом воздух и наконец замирает.


End file.
